Reincarnation
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = While in your hand: At end of turn, this transforms into a random Plant with +1 /+1 . It keeps this ability. |flavor text = "You never know what the next life has in store for you," she says. "So get the most out of this one while you can."}} Reincarnation is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her ability transforms her into a random plant from the entire game at the end of each turn and gives it +1 /+1 while the plant hero is holding it in their hand, starting from the turn she is drawn. This ability persists as long as Reincarnation is in the plant hero's hand, even after she has transformed. Origins She is based on the carnation (Dianthus caryophyllus), a species of Dianthus, which is a genus of about 300 species of flowering plants in the family Caryophyllaceae. Her name and ability are both puns on the real meaning of reincarnation, the philosophical or religious concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body after each death. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in your hand:' At end of turn, this transforms into a random Plant with +1 /+1 . It keeps this ability. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description "You never know what the next life has in store for you," she says. "So get the most out of this one while you can." Update history Update 1.18.13 *Cards Reincarnation transforms into now say "Conjured by Reincarnation - Gained +1 /+1 ." Update 1.22.14 *Cards Reincarnation transforms into now say "Transformed from Reincarnation - Gained +1 /+1 ." Strategies With This card is a risky one to play, but also a good one if you play her well. As she is RNG-based, you will never know what she will transform into, so you have to take your chances on whether you want to take the risk for an even better card, or to just play her right away. Either way, the small stat boost for the plant transformed from Reincarnation doesn't hurt. Also, take note that this ability only works while Reincarnation is in your hand, and occurs at the end of each turn. This means that this ability does not work if Reincarnation is on the field. A good way to obtain a good plant is to have multiple Reincarnation cards in your deck for faster transformation and more choices of plants, in addition to being Conjured by Cosmic Flower or Captain Cucumber. However, this will not take benefit from them once she has transformed into another plant, losing the Strikethrough trait if she was Conjured by Cosmic Flower or losing her lowered cost if she was Conjured by Captain Cucumber. Despite her being a flower, her flower synergy doesn't do her much good unless she either transforms into another flower, or you play her as soon as she is drawn at the start of the turn. If you decide to use this as soon as you draw her, she works well as Briar Rose and bait, but only as Solar Flare. Against You cannot do much with this card as you will never know if your opponent has this card, nor can you know what plant she has transformed into. Just pay attention if your opponent is playing a luck-based deck so you can predict if they may have this card. If you fear a strong plant is about to be played, be sure to have instant-kill cards at disposal to prepare for a potentially dangerous plant. Or, you could just test your luck and Bounce her. It should be noted that A.I opponents tend to play this on the turn they draw it. If that happens, Rolling Stone would also being a good option to use. Gallery ReincarnationStat.jpg|Reincarnation's statistics ReincarnationHQcard.png|Reincarnation's card ReincarnationGrayedOutCard.png|Reincarnation's grayed out card ReincarnationCardImage.png|Reincarnation's card image Reincarnation HD.png|HD Reincarnation Reincarnation texture.png|Reincarnation's textures reincarnationattacking.png|Reincarnation attacking reincarnationdead1.png|Reincarnation destroyed (1) reincarnationdead2.png|Reincarnation destroyed (2) 4reincarnation's.png|4 Reincarnation cards in the mulligan section Reincarnation on MP background.png|Reincarnation on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Strikethrough reincarnation.png|Reincarnation with the Strikethrough trait Bubble Up Rein.jpg|Bubble Up being used on Reincarnation DailyChallenge121017.jpg|Reincarnation being the featured card in a Trivia *Due to her ability, she is able to complete the "Increase a Plant's strength to 6" quest without leaving the player's hand. This may occur if Reincarnation transforms into a plant with 5 . Applying her boosting ability increases the strength to 6, therefore completing the quest without ever leaving the player's hand. *When a plant she has transformed into is Bounced, it will keep transforming again while in the player's hand. This still happens even if the transformed plant is transformed again via any external means (or basically, anything that is not Reincarnation's ability). For example, if Reincarnation transforms into , and Sun-Shroom is played and transforms into Sunnier-Shroom, that Sunnier-Shroom will transform continuously once it it Bounced. ru:Реинкарнация Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants